Wands
Wands are magical items featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They first appear in the fourth episode of the first season of Once Upon a Time. History Jiminy, the son of thieving vagrants Martin and Myrna, hates the life he leads and wants to change into a better person. He is given a potion to use on his parents to be rid of them forever, but without his knowledge, Martin and Myrna give it to an unsuspecting couple, Stephen and Donna. The potion transforms them into wooden puppets. Jiminy is wrecked with guilt and remorse when the couple's son, Geppetto, sees the state his parents are in. Unable to change anything, Jiminy wishes on a blue star to undo his mistake. The Blue Fairy hears his wish and informs him that while Geppetto cannot have his parents back, she can have Jiminy to stay by the boy's side as a companion to watch him as he grows older. Jiminy agrees and asks to be changed into a cricket, which the Blue Fairy does with a flick of her wand. Young princess Snow White worries over her mother's rapidly deteriorating health. On the castle servant Johanna's advice, she goes out into the woods and tries to summon the Blue Fairy by wishing upon a blue star. The Blue Fairy surprises her by appearing even before Snow White has time to make her wish. Snow White asks for any means at all to save her mother's life. Though at first hesitant to speak of it, the Blue Fairy admits there is a way by use of dark magic. As Snow White holds out her hand, the Blue Fairy conjures with her wand a candle. She states Snow White can use the candle to whisper the name of the person whose life will be sacrificed in order for her mother's life to be saved. Nonetheless, Snow White cannot go through with it and her mother passes away shortly after. A spirited woman named Regina has her dreams crushed when she is forced to marry the widowed King Leopold and becomes Queen. Though her new life comes with many riches and comforts, Regina feels like a prisoner in the castle and longs for freedom. Frustrated, she vents out her frustration by pummeling the castle balcony; causing the structure's foundation to come loose. As she falls, Regina is magically suspended in the air by the wand magic of a fairy to keep from hitting the ground. Whisked back up to the castle bedchamber, Regina meets a fairy by the name of Tinker Bell, who later helps her find a true love with pixie dust. Sadly, Regina is too scared to meet him and backs out of the chance. King George's son, Prince James, dies of a fatal wound. He asks the deal maker Rumplestiltskin to bring him back to life, but such a thing is not possible. Instead, Rumplestiltskin promises to convince James' twin to take his place as prince. In exchange, Rumplestiltskin asks to know the location of the fairy godmother who is in service of King George's family. He tracks down the fairy godmother to the home of Cinderella, and kills her in order to obtain her wand. Then, he makes a contracted deal with Cinderella so she can gain an elaborate gown to attend the royal ball and win the heart of a prince. |-|Alternate Timeline= Rumplestiltskin meets two people who claim they are from the future, Emma, who is the child of Prince Charming and Snow White, and his greatest nemesis, Hook. Emma attests that Rumplestiltskin will cast a curse that she will break, and this will ultimately lead him to his long-lost son, Baelfire. To ensure the future, they need to orchestrate the first meeting between Prince Charming and Snow White. He agrees to find a portal to the future for them, but they have to get Emma's parents together first. After Hook succeeds in securing a deal, offering Snow White passage on his ship if she steals Prince Charming's ring, Rumplestiltskin informs him and Emma about a special wand capable of replicating a portal. Problematically, he discovers the portal can only be opened by someone who already traveled through it. Having restored the past, Emma and Hook arrive back, expecting to return home, when they are informed of the dilemma. Since Emma cannot make a portal, Rumplestiltskin intends to take a potion to erase his own knowledge of the future, and then entraps them in his vault. Eventually, Emma realizes how much family truly means to her, which restores her magic. Before going into the portal, she admits to Rumplestiltskin that though he reunites with Baelfire, his son dies to save everyone. As she disappears into the vortex, he drinks the potion, forgetting everything, and later picks up the fallen wand. While at sea, Geppetto and his talking wooden puppet, Pinocchio are caught in a storm and being chased by a giant whale. Pinocchio shows great concern for Geppetto and urges him to put on the only remaining life vest. As a huge wave sweeps the raft, Pinocchio is taken overboard. At dawn, Geppetto grieves for Pinocchio, who has become immobile and non-animated. In his despair, he calls for the Blue Fairy. She determines Pinocchio's actions in caring more for the safety of Geppetto than himself are purely out of unselfishness, and as a reward, allows him to become a real human boy. The Blue Fairy heeds that Pinocchio can only stay as he is by remaining "brave, truthful and unselfish". Snow White and Prince Charming fight to take back the kingdom from King George and the Evil Queen. After King George falls, the Evil Queen is captured. The war council decides her fate will be death as punishment for all her crimes. At the public execution ceremony, the ex-Queen gives her last scathing words and then is blindfolded in preparation for death. The executioners' arrows are fired to kill her, but in a moment of remorse, Snow White calls a halt to it, which the Blue Fairy hastily stops with her wand. Cinderella marries Prince Thomas in an elaborate wedding celebration attended by many friends. She receives a shock in seeing Rumplestiltskin, who, in return for his services in helping her change her life, wants her first born child. Sometime after the wedding, Cinderella finds out she is pregnant. Prince Thomas convinces her they can avoid having to give up their baby by tricking Rumplestiltskin into signing a new deal. With the Blue Fairy's assistance, she creates a special red quill with squid ink that has the power to freeze magical beings. Cinderella gets Rumplestiltskin to sign the fake contract with the quill, and he becomes temporarily powerless enough for him to be hauled off to a prison. A thief named Robin Hood tries to break into Rumplestiltskin's castle to steal a healing wand so he can relieve his love, Marian, from a terrible sickness while also expecting their first child. In the process, he is captured and imprisoned by Rumplestiltskin, but the castle servant, Belle, feels sorry for the thief and allows him to flee. As Robin Hood leaves, he also takes back the healing wand. Later, Rumplestiltskin forces Belle to come along as he tracks down and kills Robin Hood. They find him waiting near a road when a carriage pulls up with an ill Marian laying in the back. Robin Hood uses the wand to restore her back to full health while Belle convinces Rumplestiltskin to allow Robin Hood and his pregnant wife to leave unharmed. }} To eliminate those that stand in their way, Regina and Cora search for Mr. Gold's dagger with the plan to control and force him to kill everyone. Mary Margaret and David enlist Mother Superior to break down the barrier on Mr. Gold's pawnshop as they suspect it is the location of the hidden dagger. Mother Superior's magic is no match for the spell on the shop, and she persists in trying until the wand burns in her hand and is dropped to the ground. August has been hiding out in an abandoned trailer since the breaking of the Dark Curse due to being stuck in wooden form. He is too ashamed to let anyone see him and tries to take the easy way out by bargaining with Tamara, who possesses the Dragon's potion that can cure him. But, he learns Tamara is not trustworthy and decides to face the fact there is no shortcut out of his dilemma. For the first time in years, August shows selflessness and bravery, though he dies at Tamara's hands. Henry strongly believes August proved himself worthy of a second chance. Mother Superior advises if August's actions are indeed out of unselfish concern for others rather than himself, she may be able to bring him back. She tests it out by using her wand to revive him, and August is transformed back into the child form of Pinocchio. Mr. Gold is increasingly paranoid about the last prophecy the Seer once gave him of a young boy that will lead him to his son, but will also be his undoing. He knows the boy in the prophecy is his grandson, Henry, and struggles with the idea of eliminating him to keep the Seer's words from coming true. One night, he dreams of happily celebrating Henry's birthday in his pawnshop along with the boy's parents and grandparents. After the birthday candles are blown out, Mr. Gold allows Henry to pick one item from the shop as a present. A shelf of wands catch Henry's eye and he picks up the one he favors most. Because he doesn't know how to use it, Mr. Gold demonstrates for him how to wave and make it glow prettily. While Henry is transfixed on watching the movement and color of the wand, Mr. Gold suddenly turns him into a statue with it. Horrified, Henry's parents and grandparents watch on as Mr. Gold uses his cane to smash the Henry statue into pieces. The dream ends, and Mr. Gold frantically awakens from the nightmare. David and Mary Margaret rescue Regina after she is kidnapped and strenuously tortured by Greg. On Mary Margaret's request, Mother Superior uses her wand to revive Regina back to full health. }} Trivia *Both Fairy Godmother's and the Blue Fairy's wands are more stylized and detailed versions than the ones in the Disney movies. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. de:Zauberstab der Guten Fee es:Varita del Hada Madrina it:Bacchette Category:Magic